Curses!
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: Henry and Tharja's wizard fights are usually annoying, but this time, Leo's got to hand it to them-this one really screwed him over, so to speak. Rated M. Leo(MU)xOlivia.


**A/N: I think I'll save the actual note for afterward. I WILL say that this idea has been plaguing me since forever.**

**Disclaimer: Aw, what? I STILL don't own Fire Emblem? Booooo.**

Leo thought today would be like any other day. And like any other day, he arose from his bed in Chrom's castle, greeting his friends and comrades with his usual sarcastic camaraderie as he visited the dining hall for breakfast. His fiancée of two weeks greeted him with a chaste morning kiss, not caring if he had crowberry muffin crumbs stuck to his face, which was slightly new but certainly welcome.

Things had certainly changed about her since they'd found each other romantically, such as her small public displays of affection—something the pink-haired Dancer never _dreamed _she'd be able to do—and her ability to stand strong in the face of an audience, something her career demanded, but never fully received. Yes, many things changed about Olivia, but some things—like her red blush whenever Leo whispered that he loved her, her stutter when he teased her and her bright smile whenever she saw him—never changed.

He happily went on his late afternoon rounds, checking in on the soldiers he'd grown to call his friends. Stahl in the dining hall? Check. Sully and Sumia in the stables? Check. Chrom and Lucina being father-y and daughter-y? Double check.

It was when he found Henry and Tharja flinging curses at each other in the main field that he quickly deduced that no, today was _not _going to be like any other day.

"Is that all you've got, Henry? I thought you had curses that were better than that," the pale woman sighed, flicking her wrist as she deflected another curse from her maniacal husband.

True to Henry fashion, he laughed as he flung another bolt of dark magic at her. "Aw, Tharja, I was just about to say the same to you!"

"Mother of Naga, they're doing this _again?_" Leo said exasperatedly as he stomped up the hill to stop them. "They've been doing this shit since they met...you'd think they'd have stopped once they got hitched..."

Neither Dark Mage noticed his presence as he grabbed Henry's shoulder to turn him around. Tharja had flung a curse to Henry at that precise moment and, gasping for Leo to look out, hit him in the chest and sent him flying backward, cutting off what was going to be an irritated tirade directed toward the two of them. Henry and Tharja both ran toward him, kneeling to meet his eyes.

"Wow! Leo, are you alright? That was some spill!" gushed the white-haired man.

"Leo, how do you feel? I'm sorry..." Tharja trailed, watching the silver-haired man push himself to his feet. He looks at the two of them and says, "I will start flinging thunderbolts if you two don't stop flinging curses." The anger in his voice was tangible as he continued, "People will get hurt if you keep this shit up. Curses are meant for the enemy, not for fellow soldiers. Now, this better not happen again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good." And with that, he walked off to continue his rounds, muttering something along the lines of "purifying the area of sadistic intent".

Tharja looked after him, her dark eyes shining with concern. Henry noticed her stare and asked, "What did you hit him with?"

"...come here." The pale woman cupped her hands around his ear, and whispered her answer.

Henry colored sharply, and looks at her in awe before wickedly grinning. "Well, that's something he and Olivia can do together, right?" He then exclaims, "Wait, you were trying to hit ME with that?!"

While he was on his way back to the castle, Leo started to notice something very strange. At this time of year, it was supposed to be fairly cool, though much warmer than it was previously. He never had a problem with the cloak ensemble that he wore on a daily basis before...

So why did he feel like he was roasting in an oven?

He stopped walking, and he suddenly felt out of breath. He was steadily getting warmer, and he felt like he could drown in his own sweat. Why was this happening? It _could _be because of that curse he was hit with; no, now he was certain that that was it. But what was with these symptoms? There wasn't any pain. He only felt this way after a hard-fought battle and when he was...

Unconsciously, he shifted his weight—and felt a certain part of himself go rigid.

That was when it all clicked.

"Oh _hell _no."

Spinning on his heel to go make Tharja fix him, the silver-haired man started cursing loudly before he heard a gently uttered "Leo?"

It was none other than Olivia, he knew that voice anywhere. Just as he turned around to tell her that it wasn't a good idea for her to be near him, that she should back off for a little while, he saw her, and his eyes widened. Her rosy cheeks, her full lips, her sparkling eyes, her shimmering hair... The protests died on his lips, and his mild discomfort was replaced by an agonizing, passionate _burn._ He acted on impulse, closing the distance between them and catching his timid fiancée in a searing kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck neatly, Olivia sighed into the kiss, until she felt just how _warm_ he was, and gasped. Leo took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own and pressing her closer to him. She responded for a moment before breaking away, pressing the back of her hand against his cheek. "You're very warm, my love..." she murmured. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

He groaned at the worried look she was giving him, a red flush staining his cheeks. He kissed her again, and this time, he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her natural vanilla and honeysuckle scent. He placed small open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, making a shiver go down her spine. "'Livy..."

He felt himself pulse at the sound of her small whimpers, and nipped her ear before continuing, "I know what I...ah...said before, but it's an emergency... I... I need you."

Coloring even sharper than before (though whether it was due to his admission, or the fact that his hands were roaming to places he didn't normally touch, she couldn't be sure) she questioned, "Wh-what?! I thought you said after the w-wedding!"

Feeling his higher thinking leave him, he ground out, "Nnngh... I've been cursed, and... *deep sniff* Gods, you smell so good... I need you to do this with me for it to be dispelled..." Leo took a heavy breath, placing his hands on the roseate-haired Dancer's hips, and pulling her flush against him. "'Livy, please, I need this... You're the only one who can help me, and...If I don't do this, there's...oh gods... There's a good chance that I'll..."

Olivia gasped at the feel of his stiffness against her, and it tore her up inside to see her normally cool and sarcastic fiancée so desperate and helpless. If what he trailed off with was what she thought it was, then...there was no time to waste. Not about to continue to watch her future husband suffer, Olivia looked him straight in his frantic rouge eyes and asked, "How long would it take to get to your chambers in the castle?"

"Three minutes, but—"

"L-lead the way." She grabbed his sweaty hand, looking at him with fire in her aqua-colored eyes. "I-it's sooner than expected, but if it's to save you then—eep!"

Before she could finish her sentence, the silver-haired man snapped her up in his arms bridal-style and fled toward Chrom's castle and his bedchambers in what seemed like a flash. He passed by numerous other units, and vaguely remembered hearing an irate Maribelle yelling something at him, something about "barbaric troglodytes", but he could have honestly cared less.

As soon as he found his door in the winding corridors, he wasted no time in kicking the door open, relinquishing his grip on a rather awestruck Olivia and hastily removing his boots before locking the door. He made his hasty way over to her and caught her in a desperate kiss, his tongue edging the front of her lips, begging for entry. Curling her fingers into his slate-colored spikes, she granted him access, meekly returning his kiss for all she was worth. She murmured into him, feeling just how _hot _he'd become, before breaking from his lips and slipping his heavy cloak off of him. He assisted her with removing his cream-colored shirt and golden high-collared underjacket, and grinned wickedly as he caught her dazed stare. "Like what you see?"

She blushed, embarrassed from letting her gaze linger too long. It wasn't like it was her fault! How was she supposed to know that he had those muscles? And that tan, along with some of those scars... She caught his devilish smirk and pouted. Ooh, she just wanted to wipe that look right off his face!

"S-so what if I do?" the rose-haired Dancer countered. She slipped off her sandals and stockings, and, before he could react, also removed her armguards and undid her ponytail, letting her curled tresses run free.

Leo's breath hitched. He didn't realize just how much of a difference removing some of her Dancer ensemble or even undoing her _hair _made, and the burning sensation he felt roared back to life. His passion renewed, he kissed her again, feeling her fingers work their magic on his scalp, and caressed her rear before picking her up by the backs of her legs and grinding her core against him.

Both moaned.

Olivia's mind was hazy, only vaguely noticing that he placed her back on his spacious bed, her hair fanning out around her as their tongues clashed, their bodies rubbing against one another's. He forcefully pulled away with an ardent growl, clawing at the belt and trousers on his person before tossing the offending garments away, leaving him only in his smallclothes. Seeing her panting half-naked fiancée above her triggered an instinct she didn't know she had, and with trembling fingers, Olivia reached behind herself and slipped out of her complex Dancer clothing, baring herself before him.

The slate-haired man was speechless. He raked his eyes down her lithe form, trying to commit her curved goddess-like form to memory. Leo couldn't fathom the absolute perfection that was Olivia's naked body; her pale skin that seemed to glow warmly with the sunset's glare, and how she didn't have any sort of tan lines, scars, or even noticeable body hair, for that matter. He noticed her rather embarrassed demeanor, and, in an attempt to soothe her worries, he mumbled huskily, "Damn... 'Livy, you're beautiful..."

"Leo..." she whispered, "I love you..."

The burning sensation from the curse was unbearable, but he honestly hated forcing her into this—even though he knew she'd never say he did—and decided that, his own suffering be damned, he was going to make this evening special for her. He knew how much waiting meant to her, but he had a strong feeling that if he didn't do it with her that night, he wouldn't live to see the day that they would.

_Fucking Dark Mages..._ he thought bitterly.

"I love you too..." he whispered back before kissing down her neck. She hummed breathily, and arched her back with a throaty groan when she felt his mouth pay homage to her breasts. Leo continued on his trek down Olivia's body, stopping at her flat stomach. He then remembered something he read in one book or another, and he grabbed her legs again, spreading them apart. Olivia squeaked and asked what he was doing, but at his smoldering gaze and breathy whisper of "Just trust me," she couldn't find it in her heart to stop him.

He caught a strong whiff of her arousal, and before she could think to protest, he descended onto her womanhood.

"_Ohhhh..._"

The Dancer gripped the sheets below her, and couldn't help the moans spilling from her mouth. She bucked against him, feeling herself grow close—and it was in that moment that he intensified his actions, determined to undo her...and she snapped, screaming her release, her entire body tingling and her ears ringing. He shifted off of her, reading the sheer enlightenment on her face, and it was then that he found that his member was straining in his undergarments. Relieving himself of his pesky shorts, Leo hovered over his beloved, his erection pressing against her womanly folds. Hissing in pleasure, he gritted his teeth, his half-lidded eyes swirling with desire as he searched her lust-filled features. He knew this would be uncomfortable for her, they both did, and he silently dipped his head down to whisper against her lips. "Let's do this."

Once again curling her fingers into his hair, Olivia braced herself for his very welcome, but very _imposing _intrusion. She'd hoped that with her years of dancing and battle, her activity had torn her barrier, and when she felt him slip inside of her, she'd thanked her lucky stars that all she felt was rapture. She sighed erotically, and it hit Leo like a stack of Arcfire tomes—he was making love to the love of his life, and despite the circumstances, she was _enjoying _it. He pulled out slightly and thrust in harder, making her moan sweetly, and him no better. Soon, they found a rhythm, Olivia's moans mixed with whispers of "Please" and "Don't stop", and Leo's grunts of muffled curses as they both gave themselves to each other.

Leo found the sensitive button deep within her, as she moaned out "Oh gods, right there...!"

Slamming into her three more times, the burn from the curse pulsed within his body, and she moaned out her release and surrender—and he followed right after her, exploding all of his worth into her as he moaned out her name.

He fell on top of her, the both of them panting as though they'd slain hundreds of Risen without pause. "H-how...do you...feel?" Olivia questioned.

"Truthfully?" he panted. She nodded. "Fantastic. The burn...it's gone, the curse has been dispelled, but..."

"But?"

He grinned that wicked smile. "It's given me a perpetual burning desire for my future wife."

**Omake**

"And for fuck's sake, keep your kinky spell flings in the bedroom!" Leo yelled.

"To be fair, that's where we were going to end up, but..." Tharja started, but immediately shut up when she caught Leo's glare. "Yes sir."

"Alright, you're both free to go, get the hell out," he said. Henry and Tharja both turned to leave out of Leo's office, stepping through the threshold of the door. "Henry," the tactical man called.

"Yessir?" Henry answered, turning around to face him. Leo stood up and walked over to him, and said, "Now, this isn't an okay to keep tossing curses out where and whenever, but..." He held out his fist, and Henry cracked a smile as he bumped it with his own. Leo mirrored his grin.

"It was awesome."

**A/N: DONE.**

**Woo, this took a lot longer than I anticipated. I had to give some love to Leo and Olivia, those adorable nerds...and the possibility of Henry and Tharja's wizard fights going horribly awry was too good to pass up. It worked out in the end...for everyone, I'd assume. XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked this one, and be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
